Full Moon
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Once upon a time there were three kingdoms that attacked the fourth. They scattered the people of that race across the land. But the people still had hope. A prophecy. A witch born under the full moon would unite her people and stop a war. All moon born were tested. All but one. Centered around Medusa. SteinxMedusa. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**.****-*-**

Once upon a time there were four kingdoms. Three of the four destroyed the one and divided the land between themselves.

Once upon a time the barbarians of the west used them for trophies, Hellenic of the south for slaves, and the weapons to the east used them for food.

Once upon a time every full moon creatures of the night would attack the creatures of the day.

Once upon a time there was a prophecy that a witch, conceived and born under the full moon, would rebuild her country and stop a war.

Once upon a time the three leaders of the three kingdoms heard the prophecy, and they had every witch born under the full moon destroyed.

Once upon a time a witch had three daughters, all conceived and born under the full moon.

Once upon a time the witches decided to fight back.

.-*-

Wolves chased her. They nipped at her heals. Tore at her dress. It was a full moon, and they thought her human. She really wished that she could use magic.

Medusa held the vial close to her chest. The bracelet on her wrist pulsed as she tried to use her magic. It drained her soul wavelength until she was almost tripping. A wolf grabbed her clock and ripped it from her shoulders.

Still she ran. She could see her target: the city water supply. The water was stored in a large elevated lake, and after it was strained it would be sent through the city as drinking water.

She climbed up the latter. She opened the vial and dumped it into the water. "Welcome to the night."

.-*-

_**The Next Full Moon**_

Three people watched Lord Death's mirror. On the mirror a view of a Hellenic town, that for some reason had strange things happening.

"And how long has this been going on?" a tall figure in a black cloak and a silly skull mask asked.

"This seems to be the first time this has happened," a tall man wearing a long white coat said.

"And do you know why?" the skull figure asked again.

The man in the lab coat's glasses flashed in the light. "There seems to be something in the drinking water. Something magical." One of the lenses became clear, revealing light green eyes.

The shortest man turned to look at the taller man. "Witches?"

"That's what I believe."

"Hmmm."

Both men turned to the skull figure. "Lord Death?"

"Stein, I want you to take Spirit and Joe and find this witch."

The tall man nodded and left, with the redhead trailing behind him.

.-*-

Spirit groaned as cart he was in hit another bump. They were almost to the capital city in Hellenic, Zuesc. Until a day ago Joe said that's where the witch was. She just disappeared off his radar, which she couldn't do with soul protect. It was a mystery.

He looked at Joe. He had been quiet for a long time now. He was busy focusing on finding the witches soul.

Spirit looked at the cloak next to him. They found it in the Hellenic city, but it had writing on it that they couldn't read.

He looked at Stein, who was driving the cart. He remained as emotionless as always. "How long?"

Stein turned to look at him. "We're here."

Spirit looked over the tall man shoulder, seeing a large city. "Oh."

.-*-

People stared as they passed him, which was nothing new. People stared at a six foot man with a large screw in his head.

He had lost both of his companions. Joe was most likely trying to find the witch, and who knew what Spirit was doing?

He turned around when he felt the weapon's soul. Spirit waved at him as he approached, and he was leading a woman to him.

"Stein, this is Herra. She speaks English," Spirit said presenting a blushing woman. Stein handed the cloak to the woman, who looked it over. Joe came behind Spirit.

"We need to leave now," he almost yelled. Stein, Spirit, and Herra looked at Joe.

Spirit looked at his friend with concern. "What's wrong, Joe?"

"These people do not know how to make coffee!"

Stein turned back to Herra. "Can you read the cloak?"

Herra nodded. "This is the cloak of a slave. See here, this is her name, and this is the address of her master," she said pointing to the stitching.

"Can you lead us there?"

Herra nodded and started to walk, with the three men following behind her.

.-*-

Herra stopped outside a large house. "This is the house, now if you excuse me my husband is waiting for me."

"Husband," Spirit said as he pouted after her.

"Did you really think that a woman like that wouldn't be married?" Joe asked.

Stein knocked on the door. A woman wearing the same yellow cloak as the one they had answered. "I would like to talk to the master of the house."

The woman nodded and gestured for them to follow. As they tried to follow her down the hall she stopped them. She gestured to their feet, and then to her own bare ones. They took off their shoes.

They followed her down the hall and thru a courtyard. A man with curly hair and multiple wristband came towards them.

"I am Nevouse. May I help you?"

Stein handed him the cloak. "Does this belong to one of your slaves?"

Nevouse looked over the cloak. "Yes, this belongs to Cassandra. The witch."

Spirit smiled at the thought of going home and being with his darling daughter. "May we speak to her?"

Nevouse thought about it while he fettled with one of the bracelets around his wrist. "I'll let you talk to her for one hundred Helios."

"A hundred what?" Spirit asked in confusion.

"Gold coins. The locals called them Helios after the sun," Stein explained.

Joe rubbed his head. "Where are we going to find a hundred gold pieces?"

"Hold on a second," Stein said started searching his jacket. After a few scalpels, dead animals and syringes he pulled out a full bag.

"God, Stein, did you rob a bank?" Spirit asked as Stein handed over the bag. He was ignored by everyone.

After quickly looking though the bag Nevouse nodded. "A pleasure doing biasness with you," he said as he held out his hand for Stein to shake. As Stein took his hand Nevouse wrapped his hand around his wrist, and Stein looked down as he felt something tighten around his wrist. When he snatched his hand back he saw one of the bracelets Nevouse use to have around his wrist. "There, now you will be able to command her," he said with a smile.

Spirit's jaw fell open. "You sold a slave to _him?_"

Nevouse nodded. "There are a few things you have to know about the slave bracelets. It suppresses her magic, so she wouldn't be able to cast spells, and her soul will look human, and she will only be able to use magic with our permission. She doesn't need her magic to command her familiars, so you are going to have to command her not to harm you. She will try to escape and kill other people, so you will need to command her not to do any of that. And in order for all this to work you must name her."

"Name her?" Stein asked he looked closer at the bracelet. It was silver, with witches writing on it. Near the middle there was a blank spot.

"There is power in names, and by naming your slave you are showing and exercising your power over them. Some things work, like the commands 'come' and 'sit', but nothing too complicated. As of me taking it off her name was no longer Cassandra."

"Why don't you just give her the name she was born with?" Spirit asked with crossed arms.

Nevouse looked surprised. "The bracelet would still work, but why would you give a slave the name they were born with? It makes them think more highly of themself then is necessary. They are only slaves."

Stein looked up at the Hellenic man. "And where is she now?"

The Hellenic man flicked his hand towards the ceiling. "Upstairs. I shall have another slave bring her."

.-*-

Medusa did her best to ignore Diana's prattling. The idiot was talking about the witch's new owner, about how strange and pale he looked. But she also talked about how tall and strong he also looked, and Medusa had the strong urge to strangle her.

Later, while she was following her new master and the others out to their cart she realized that she could have.

Her master and the redhead sat in back with her while the other one drove the cart. They stared at her, while she pulled her Virgin's Veil tighter around her face. They should only be able to see her eyes with it on.

"So, you poison any towns recently?" Spirit asked as he leaned forward.

Medusa started for a moment, but then laughed. "It wasn't really a town, merely a small village. And as far as I know they aren't dead."

"Are you kidding me! Nearly the whole village is dead! You started a plague!"

For a moment Medusa looked crest fallen, but then she sighed. "It seems as though my experiment was a failure. I shall have to try again."

Seeing that if Spirit talked to the witch anymore he would pop a blood vessel Stein stepped in. "How did you created the plague?"

Medusa laughed again. "I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to take the choice away from me. Tell me, oh master of mine, what is my name?"

Stein shrugged. "I don't know. Most likely something Hellenic, considering where we found you."

The witch's eyes conveyed confusion and Spirit sighed. "He means the name that you're father-"

"Mother," Medusa interrupted, purely out of habit.

"-Mother named you when you were born. I managed to convince him to let you use your real name," he said proud of himself.

Up front Joe snorted. "Stein let you win. He just doesn't care one way or the other."

Spirit gritted his teeth angrily. After a bit he stared at the witch, along with the other two. After a few minutes he sighed. "You do still remember your name, right?"

"Of course!" the witched snapped.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"Medusa Gorgon."

"Well Medusa, you are not to use your magic or familiars to harm me or any of my friends. You will help the DWMA cure the plague you started. You will not escape. Also you will tell me how you made this plague in the first place."

Medusa nodded, and looked off. After a few minutes Stein raised another eyebrow. "Well?"

"You didn't say when I had to tell you," she smirked

Spirit let out a shout that was a mix of a groan and a yell. "How much longer?" he exclaimed as he pulled on his red hair.

.-*-

**The first chapter of my newest Soul Eater story. I was going to have the villagers become vampires, but for some reason I thought that them getting the Black Plunge would be better for the story.**

**Please review, I'd like to know how this story is going.**

**Abesgoldenfriend**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**.****-*-**

When Medusa saw the gate to Death City she wanted to remove the cloth from her head and look more, but instead she brought it tighter around her. Opposite her the redhead groaned.

"Finally," he moaned as he stretched.

"You would think that for someone who doesn't leave Death City often he wouldn't be so eager to get back," the brunette said from up front.

"I want to see my darling daughter!"

"Too bad she doesn't want to see you," the grey hair one commented drily.

The redhead started to cry loudly, screaming a name to the heavens.

The brunette rubbed his face. "Did you really need to do that? You knew that he would react like that."

Her master shrugged and started to smoke a cigarette. As they got further into Death City Medusa couldn't help but watch the people around her. Unlike the Hellenic cities she was use to this city was more orderly. People didn't drive their cart every which way, in the market people waited in line, and there wasn't pushing or shoving.

It made her sick to her stomach. These people were even less free than her.

As they got nearer the center of the city she saw a large, over exaggerated castle. No subtlety at all. Just who was this "Lord Death"?

The brunette parked the wagon and they got out. Medusa followed the men into the castle, where they met a dark haired woman wearing glasses.

"That didn't seem take you very long. You did bring back the witch?"

"Be nice Azusa," a blond woman with an eye patch came up from behind her.

Azusa frowned. "The last thing we need is failure. Already the plague is spreading. Did you bring the witch?"

Stein stepped to the side, showing a woman wearing a Virgin's Dress and a Virgin's Veil. The dress was shapeless, and ankle length with long sleeves, and the Veil was really a large garment wrapped around her head so that her eyes would only show.

"Doesn't seem you had much of a fight," Azusa said with a raised eyebrow.

Stein raised his left hand and showed them the bracelet. "She doesn't have choice."

The blonde gasped. "Stein, you bought a slave?"

Spirit rubbed the back of his neck. "It was kind of an accident."

Azusa clapped her hands twice. "Lord Death is waiting for us. We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."

As she walked away Stein and Spirit groaned. "Queen of Committee Chairman."

.-*-

Medusa looked around the death room when they entered. They seemed to have crossed into a different dimension. As she looked around she spotted a large man in a black robe and a silly skull mask. "_That's _Lord Death?" she asked with a raised eyebrow that no one could see. Several glares were directed at her.

Lord Death turned to look at them. "Oh, so this is the witch," he said spotting Medusa. "And just what do you have to say for you self?"

Medusa shrugged. "I wasn't trying to kill them."

"Oh?"

"My experiment failed, which is strange because it worked the first time."

"'Experiment', ay?"

Medusa didn't say anything. What was the point if he was just going to continue to copy her words?

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" Azusa asked.

"Before we arrived at Death City I told the witch that she couldn't lie to us," Stein said.

"Um, no offence Stein, but I don't think you just telling her will stop her lying," Lord Death said as his mask made an expression that would translate into a raised and lowered eyebrow on a human face.

Stein held up the bracelet. "Oh. A slave bracelet. Were you acting on you own accord?" Lord Death asked Medusa.

"I was."

"And do you believe that you can make a cure."

"With time and the proper materials, yes."

Lord Death clapped his oversized hands together. "Great! Why don't you get started then?" A dismissal, but Medusa had one more thing to ask.

"What happens to me when you're done?"

They all looked at her. For a moment none of them said anything. _Perhaps they don't get that I have almost no control over myself, _Medusa thought bitterly. _How I would love to slaughter everyone in this room._

"I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Lord Death said. Another dismissal, but Medusa didn't say anything. She just followed her new master out the door.

.-*-

His house wasn't a house, it was a lab, but Medusa couldn't bring herself to be surprised. He had briefly show her around his house, and explained the rules to her, which were pretty much "don't bother me" and "don't touch my experiments". When he showed her to her room he watched her for a few minutes before leaving.

Her room was like the rest of the building: colorless. There was only a bed, a single window, a desk, and a closet, which was useless because she only had one dress. In the desk she found a candle holder, a few candles and some matches.

Medusa looked around her room, noting that this was the first time since she had a room to her own since she left the Witch Kingdom, before it was destroyed.

She lay on the bed without bothering to move the light blanket that covered it. It wasn't very conferrable, but it was better than she usually had.

The icy feeling that she was so used to on her back prickled as she laid down, but she was used to that too. She closed her eyes for a moment and before she could think she was sound asleep.

In her sleep the icy feeling spread across her back and onto the back of her shoulders. She didn't notice.

.-*-

Stein watched Marie pace across the floor of what Marie would call the living room. The only thing in the room was his desk and various work material.

He couldn't tell if she was mad or concerned. Maybe a little of both.

"Stein she started a plague! Do you really think that it's a good idea having her here?"

Stein shrugged. "I've ordered her not to harm anyone here."

"But she might find a loophole! What if she kills you in your sleep?"

Stein raised an eyebrow. "Then I'd be dead."

For a moment it looked like Marie was going to punch Stein. "Stein, I worry about you."

"You shouldn't."

"But that what friends do; they worry about each other."

Stein raised a second eyebrow but didn't say anything. Marie sighed. "If you're sure..." She walked to the door, and with a good bye walked out.

Stein lit a cigarette and sighed. Marie worrying about him was nothing new, even if it was annoying.

"So she isn't your lady?" a voice said behind him.

Stein turned to see Medusa standing there. "No. She's just a friend."

"Then where is your lady?"

"I don't have one."

Medusa's eyes blinked in what could have been surprise. It was hard to tell only being able to see her eyes. "Then who runs the house?"

Stein's eyebrow rose again. "Me."

Medusa blinked, and then stepped forward. "Then what should I do first?"

"What materials will you need to make the cure?"

"First I will have to remake the elixir and figure out why it caused it. For that I will need many ingredients. Then I will need to examine the dead to figure out what the elixir did to them. I will need ingredients for the cure, and a test subject to test it on."

"And how long will that take."

"Two full moons," Medusa said without blinking.

Stein took another drag of his cigarette. "You will start as soon as possible."

"I will go the market tomorrow and start gathering ingredients." She started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Stein asked.

Medusa turned back with her hands on her hips. "The kitchen. Or would you rather go hungry, Master?"

"Doctor."

Medusa raised an eyebrow that Stein couldn't see. "Hmmm?"

"Doctor Franken Stein. You will not call me master."

Medusa let out a chuckle. "Most men would love for someone to call them master. Especially a woman."

"I'm not most men."

Medusa chuckled again. "I don't doubt you," she said looking around. The stiches weren't painted on. Somehow they were real. "I will go make dinner Doctor."

Stein watched her with a blank face, while Medusa walked away from her new master, wondering of poisoning counted as hurting.

.-*-

**Well, there's another chapter. Please tell me how you like it.**

**Medusa's Virgin outfit is based off of what Islamic women were. We're learning about the monotheistic faiths in Ancient World History and for some reason I could get them out of my head so I put it in.**

**This story is going to be about mostly Medusa because she is an awesome character, and I don't understand why people hate her so much. I thought it would be interesting to put a character who likes to be in control in a role where she had no control.**

**Anyway, please tell me if any of the characters are OOC.**


End file.
